Rocking the Camper
by Ficalicious
Summary: Booth. Bones. A camper van. One bed. What does Booth do when he cant sleep? Can Bones help him? Set during Double Trouble in the Panhandle  Season 4.


**Rocking the Camper**

**Set during Double Trouble in the Panhandle (Season 4). Booth and Bones deal with sharing a bed. **

**A.N. Please be kind. This is the first thing I have written in months and I feel really rusty. Hoping to get back into the swing of things ASAP. Will be updating all my stories in the next week or so. Please read and review. Keeps me writing! Now that uni is over I can finally get back into the fanfic. Make it worth my while!**

The old camper was crowded with the two of them inside.

They couldn't help but bump into one another as they settled in. Booth making the obligatory cup of coffee while Bones set up the laptop. They rubbed shoulders, bumped hips; both trying to ignore the growing sexual tension.

"Sweets has sent through the terminology." Bones was situated at the tiny dinette. Booth placed a steaming mug in front of her before using his body to slide her along the bench seat.

"Anything useful?" he asked, sitting and sipping his own coffee.

"It would seem that these carnivores-"

"Carnies, Bones."

"Yes, well. These "carnies" have a very bizarre colloquial language. While some words make sense I find many of the labels confusing and irrelevant to what it is supposed to be describing."

"They're carnies. Most of what they do doesn't make sense." Booth leant back and gave Bones a crooked smile.

"On the contrary, Booth. Circus' serve an important purpose. They represent a quickly disappearing example of a tribe brought together by talent, rather than breeding. In today's society their talents are under appreciated, but years ago it required much actual talent to be accepted as a circus performer."

"You're really getting into this, aren't you?" Booth teased. He nudged Bones with his shoulder.

"I can admit that I appreciate the excitement of being on the field in such an _unusual _situation."

"Not every day you get to join the circus, I get it." Booth stretched and yawned. "I got the low down on Dr Muir. We'll head back into town tomorrow and check him out."

"Do you think that he has something to do with the girls' death?"

"Too early to tell. He's suspicious though. I wouldn't rule out the carnies, though. Lavalle knows something."

"How could you possible discern that? He seemed genuinely unaware of the twins' whereabouts."

"Bones, its called visual indicators. He was lying. And so was that Texas Ranger guy. We need to keep pushing this circus angle."

Bones closed the laptop and looked at Booth.

"In that case I think I shall get some sleep." Bones gave Booth a pointed look, indicating that she wanted to get up from the seat.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea. I'll bet carnie folk are morning types." He slid out and stood turning and stopping still. Bones bumped into him as she rose.

"Booth?" She asked, her hands coming out to steady herself. "What's wrong?"

"One bed." Booth muttered, only just realising.

"Yes, well, one could assume that due to limited space it was impractical to put more than one bed in here."

Booth rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What I meant is there is one bed and two of us."

"Yes. Is that a problem for you Booth, because I personally don't mind."

Booth turned to look at her, gauging her reaction. Once he discerned that she was serious he forced his shoulders to shrug casually despite the tightness he felt in his groin.

"No problem." And turning away from Bones he unbuttoned his shirt, chucking it over the back of the booth.

Booth shifted restlessly. The foam mattress moulded around his body making him hot and sticky. What didn't help was the gorgeous Forensic Anthropologist lying inches from him.

Bones had refused to sleep head to toe; claiming that the bed was far too narrow and there was no benefit in having Booth's feet in her face all night. Not willing to make a big deal out of it, Booth had conceded. Watching Bones unbutton her shirt unabashedly Booth had quickly turned. Unfortunately the image of her pale breasts pushing against the silky blue fabric of her bra was burned into his mind. Try as he might he could not will it, or the painful erection in his pants, away.

Bones rolled onto her back. Booth watched her face as she slept. He had to admit (not that he would ever argue it anyway) that she was beautiful. Especially when she was asleep. All the worry, the tension, the thoughts evaporated from her face, leaving soft, pale skin. Her lips curved slightly, smiling at something she was dreaming. Booth resisted the urge to reach out and trace them with his finger. He was pretty sure _that _would get him smacked in the face. He chuckled lightly at the thought.

Beneath the light sheet he could see the straps of Bones' tank top; the cream material barely visible against her skin. He knew that if he moved his leg slightly his bare skin would brush against that of her leg. He shivered at the thought.

All those late nights, the stake outs, the time alone in the lab, the car, crime scenes, Wong Fu's…all of it had been foreplay. And now Booth was burning. He shifted again, trying to drift into peaceful oblivion. Although, even he knew that it was only partially peaceful. He would dream of her; _as always, _and then wake, hard and feeling unsatisfied.

Throwing his arm over his eyes he sighed. Beside him he felt the bed shift.

"Booth," Bones' voice was soft, sleepy. Booth opened his eyes, peering out from under his arm.

"Bones?" She was lying on her side, facing him. Booth could clearly see her eyes, the whites glowing in the darkness.

"Would you go to sleep?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sorry Bones."

"What's wrong?" Rustling as Bones turned more fully on her side, propping her head up on her hand. She was staring at him intensely, that look that always made Booth feel just a bit too much like a science experiment. Swallowing he gave her a casual smile.

"Nothing."

Bones lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Just thinking about the case." Booth shrugged. He hoped that she couldn't see his expression in the darkness. Bones had been getting better at reading his expressions of late. The last thing he needed was for things to get awkward when they were undercover.

"Go to sleep," she murmured softly. Her hand reached out in the dark and rested on his chest. Lowering her head back to the pillow she seemingly drifted off to sleep. Booth sighed. His breath hitched as Bones shuffled across the 2 inch gap between them and pressed her body against his.

Searching her face he discovered her eyes were still closed. He hoped she wouldn't notice his raging erection. His hand rested on the curve of her hip as Bones buried her face in his neck. Inhaling deeply Booth drew her scent into his lungs, savouring the fresh smell of her shampoo. His body slowly relaxed into hers.

He felt lips on his neck and jerked in surprise. Looking down he saw Bones smiling up at him. He gave her a puzzled look; his brain and his body warring. Without a sound Bones moved, closing the gap between them. Her lips caressed his gently, her tongue softly tracing his lips.

Feeling his brain switch off, Booth opened his mouth to her exploring tongue. As their tongues met he felt his pulse kick up a notch and he reached out, pulling her lithe body to his. His hands fanned across the bare expanse of her back, his hips fitting firmly against hers.

Suppressing a moan, Booth slid the straps of the tank off Bones' shoulders before giving a frustrated growl as he tried to free her breasts. Bones smiled against his lips, pulling back and lifting the tank away and throwing it to the floor.

Booth took in the sight before him, his eyes drinking in the pale skin, the dark nipples hard with desire. His mouth latched onto one, his tongue lapping at the sweet flesh. His hand gave the other much needed attention. Beneath his ministrations Bones moaned, her nails dragging along his biceps. Booth growled his approval.

Bones' fingers hooked under the hem of Booth's beater and dragged it up, forcing Booth to break away long enough to shed it. His lips found hers as his hands reached for the shorts she wore. He wanted to feel her bare against him.

Her shorts were thrown to the floor, his following shortly after. Once naked and pressed against the woman who had been filling his thoughts constantly, Booth paused. He took her in; her flushed cheeks, her kiss swollen lips, her luminous eyes. He wanted to savour this moment. But his body had other ideas. And so did the amorous Anthropologist rubbing herself tantalisingly against him.

Bones took Booth in her hand. She caressed the swollen flesh, a slight smile on her face.

"So ready?" She asked coquettishly. Booth shuddered as her fingers slid up over the tip, rubbing pre cum back into his hard flesh. Booth nodded, his lips seeking hers.

He ran his fingers lightly along the taut skin of Bones' thigh, reaching the apex and finding her wet and ready.

"Now," Bones murmured. She tugged at him, trying to draw him closer.

"Don't you want me to…" Booth gestured with his head. Bones smiled, shaking her head gently. She pulled him towards her.

Propping himself above her, Booth took himself in his hand and positioned himself at her dripping entrance.

"You're sure?" he asked, bracing himself, on edge but ready to stop if she wanted him to.

"Yes," Bones hissed, pulling him down and into her.

They both shuddered as they joined. Booth felt his blood raging as he tried to control himself. He was ready to be lost inside Bones. Her wetness was sucking him in, she was so tight and supple. He could feel his mind spinning out of control.

As one they began to move. At first a gentle thrusting that made Bones' breasts bounce in a tantalising way. Booth took a nipple into his mouth, his hips beginning to move harder. Bones arched against him, her legs wrapping around his lean waist and her hips meeting his growing pace.

Letting go of the nipple he was enjoying Booth moved to kiss Bones, feeling his orgasm building. His hand snaked between them, finding her clit and tweaking it sharply. He felt her gasp into his mouth, encouraging him to repeat his action. His hips pressed into hers harder and he felt the trailer rock with the motion.

Grinning to himself he set a fierce pace, impressed as Bones met each thrust with gusto, her body moving against his, the soft sounds she was making spurring him forward. Changing the angle of his thrusts Booth felt himself move deeper into Bones' receptive body, making her cry out with pleasure.

He felt Bones topple into oblivion, her body clenching and fluttering around him. She nails dug into his back, her lips quivering against his neck. Booth gritted his teeth and thrust once, twice, three more times before roaring out his own release.

Booth woke to find himself spooned against Bones. His arms were around her naked body, cradling her against him. His lips rested on her neck, gently kissing her. When he felt her stir he pulled back slightly, wondering what her reaction was going to be after last night.

As she turned in his arms Booth gave a gentle smile. He wasn't sure exactly where their relationship was going to go, and he was nervous as he waited for her to speak.

"Morning," he whispered, his fingers pushing back a wayward strand of hair.

And then she smiled at him.


End file.
